Dear Fanfiction Writers
by DelicateLegend
Summary: The HTTYD cast and crew write letters to fanfiction authors, about things they 'object' to. LOLing guaranteed. Fell free to send in ideas of you own! Please keep ideas PG rated. {DISCONTINUED! Fiction handed over to RoseLillyHaddockthe1 twinofhic.}
1. Hiccup: Letter 1

**Hello! This is mainly gonna be comedy, hope you enjoy!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I dont care how I look. But it is not imporatant to ship me with everything that moves.

I have been shipped with: Astrid, which is not a problem, Ruffnut, which is kind of... uhhh

And countless OCs...

For the love of Thor, it is only Astrid, whom I will ever agree to you-know-what.

Then why in the name of Odin, am I being engaged *cough* married *cough* to someone who barely exists even in my imagination?

So,

STOP ENGAGING/SHIPPING/MARRYING/COUPLING ME WITH GOD-KNOWS-WHO.

Sincerely, tossing my engagment clothes at you,

Hiccup.

**Soo?**

**Is this any good?**

**Tell me in the reviews, also supply me with ideas! I will give credit!**


	2. Toothless: Letter 1

**Hello everyone! Read bottom for rant!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Grrrrr, Growl, Growl, Humph!

Growl, Snort!

Whinny, Snigger Grrrrrr!

Growl!

HUMPH.

Sincerely, growling Toothless.

Dear Fanfiction writers,

Uh, um, I'd better tell you what he meant...

Uhhhhhhhh...

He asked you to stop uh, erm, um...

c-couplingmewithhim!

Erm... uh, did you get it? Please in the name of Thor, don't make me repeat!

Or else he will star in your nightmares.

Um...

Sincerely, translating, the mentally scarred Viking, Hiccup...

**Here is the rant:  
OMG!  
Only one chapter and 4 REVIEWS ALREADY?  
OMG thank you so much!  
Thanks to Cyberina the most for being my very first reviewer!  
And the idea of this chappie came from Greath! So... THANKS!**


	3. Astrid: Letter 1

**Hello everybody, I will tell you why I ghosted away in the AN down, kay?**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

No.

Just no.

HICCUP IS MINE.

If you try to ship him with any if your filthy OCs, then I will personally hunt you down, chop your head off, scoop your brains out and feed them to the Whispering Death. That was not an empty threat mind you.

If your going to bring up the topic if how sweet Hiccup was being to Heather... *grinds teeth*

Hiccup told me himself that Heather was no more, and will never be, more than a friend To him. That cuts off all roots to them being anything more than friends!

So just stop with these outrageous stories about their family, OKAY?!

Sincerely fuming, Astrid.

...

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Uhh..just dont mind Astrid, she has a small temper.. *ducks axe*

Also ignore her mumbling about Heather! Nothing happened like that!

Sincerely running away from Astrid, Hiccup.

**Yes, like I promised, I am out of town right now and the ancient computer here is just so idiotic, and the Internet is so damn slow! It took me so much time to type this up in my Tab! So forgive me for the delay, I hope you guys understand. **

**Many people were requesting Astrid, so here you go! Thanks so much for all these sweet reviews! :* **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	4. Stormfly: Letter 1

**Hello everyone! **

Dear fanfiction writers,

Grrr, growl, growl, humph.

Snort, snigger, humph.

Grooowl.

Sincerely, fuming Stormfly.

...

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I will not hesitate to translate.

My dragon has a mouth like a beak, I agree. Stormfly also makes noises like a dying chicken.

BHT SHE IS NOT STINKING POULTRY.

Sincerely , a very substantially annoyed Stormfly and Astrid.

**I got really good feedback for last chapter! Thank you so much! I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me! Lol, I think you all are spoiling me now XD.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy, and please review! :)**


	5. The MALE Hiccup (Letter 2)

**OM GOMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. HOW MANY CENTURIES HAS IT BEEN? I PROMISE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING DOWN!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I am purely male.

I do not have habits that Astrid has and I am certain I will grow a mustache when I grow up.

So please stop with the Fem!Hicccup nonsense.

My name is not Hicca, or Hiccy or Hiccoo or anything else you authors will come up with.

I am 100% MALE.

Sincerely slapping forehead, the MALE MALE MALE Hiccup.

**See, I am really sorry. I dont even know what to say! Life got in the way and well homework load had me crushed! Besides that, there is a lot of nonsense going on right now. I hope I made it up to you with this chapter, though it is not so great... I am really sorry everyone.**

**Idea credits go to DaEpicNinja . Thanks for the review! **

**I will try my best to upload everyday from now on, I promise! **

**Bye! :)**


	6. Hiccup: Letter 3

**Uh. Hello gals and guys? *ducks sharp and pointy things* I am really sorry! Life got in the way, and my computer crashed in the most brutal way possible! I now have an iPad I'm typing on, but still, I am really sorry to keep you all waiting. Ok, now I will shut up, I know you guys don't want to read crap about my life and only read the letter...so go on, I will keep quiet..**

Dear, fanfiction authors,

Having Hiccup for a name, does not change the fact that I am in perfect capability to hiccup.

Sincerely hiccuping, Hiccup.

**I know very well, that this was not up to your expectation, dear reader. But you should understand how troublesome life can get, it is really difficult to find time with any kind of electronics, with so many life related events coming up... I will try my best to update more often, but really, don't expect anything much from me. **

**Another thing I have noticed in my reviews, is that people complaining about how they think that this fiction is offensive to their beliefs and ships. I want to clear the doubt about that, this fiction is purely fictional, and is made for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am not trying to sink any ships, or insult the fandom. I am only writing this because it is fun to do it. This is not a serious fiction, it is just a goofy little thing that might be a little OOC etc. **

**Sheesh, the chapters need to be longer than these ANs! Sorry people! Until next time!**


	7. Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Letter 1

**A/N: Umm... hello... sorry for not updating, yes, I'll get straight to the point. I have recently been OBSESSED with Anime, and I sorta forgot about HTTYD... so I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter and I wont do any ranting here:D**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

You might know very well that siblings do NOT love each other.

Especially us.

Right?

Right.

Wait, what?

Sincerely, the NOT BEING SHIPPED, Ruff and Tuff.

**A/N: Ok... *deep breath* Anime has been distracting me but I couldn't blame it because it was meant to be loved and I adore Anime! So... I might be discontinuing this. MIGHT. Ok? Ok:)**


	8. - AUTHOR'S NOTE -

**OKAY SO, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR DISSAPEARING FOR A WHOLE YEAR! I had forgotten my password here, and it took me a long time to figure to, since I forgot my email too :( Also, idk if any of you guys are even reading this story anymore, lol, but I've decided to discontinue it. Because I have too many plots for anime x OCs, I don't have any time nor any interest for HTTYD anymore. I haven't even watched the 2****nd**** movie I was so digested in season two of Tokyo Ghoul D: sorry again, but this story is going down the drain :)**

**-Legend-Chan **


End file.
